What? She's Shackled!
by EternalAffliction
Summary: What? Sango's in jail? I was supposed to be there with her, Kagome said as she hung up the phone with Miroku. What has the world come to? Best friends can't even get arrested together! A tale of friendship Related to Shackled by Magnificent Kaos.


A/N: OK so I haven't actually been on for about well... forever! But I finally graduated and wanted to take a brake and write a fun story, thanks to the motivation of my best friend Magnificient kaos. She has some pretty amazing stories. Anyway, if you are familiar with her work, then you know that "Shackled" is based off of her life, lol. Well here is one that is based off of mine. At some points you will notice that the plot intertwines... but the characters are different, but I will be starting my story closer to the present than she did. Ok. So here goes nothing right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... never did... never will... blah blah blah.

Chapter One: Meeting This Way

Kagome woke to the sound of her cellphone ringing violently under her pillow. She fumbled, grasping for the lost object in the never ending darkness. Finally it was in her hands, she flipped it open and squinted her eyes at the bright light. "Hello?"

"Hey! Kagome? It's Aika. I was wondering if you needed a ride to school."

The perky voice on the other end of the phone made Kagome want to vomit. It was 6:00 in the morning, who the HELL could be so perky? Then she remembered who she was talking to Miss. Aika, cheerleading co-captain and she groaned.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you Kagome? I figured you would already be up and getting ready..." The perkiness was gone and replaced by a calm and collected girl filled with sincerity.

"Yeah but it's ok... I had to get up soon anyway..." Kagome managed to squeak out of her dry mouth. _Geez what did I do eat sand last night... _

"So the ride?" Kagome's thoughts were jerked back to reality by the question.

"Oh. Yeah the ride. Um sure. Yeah that would be great." Kagome closed her eyes and willed herself to simply hang up the phone and go back to sleep. _Forget school, just sleep, sleep forever. _

"Great! I'll be there at 7:00. Talk to ya then!"

"Wait! 7:00? Why so early???" But Aika had already hung up. Kagome groaned and rolled out of bed landing with a loud thud on the floor. She lay there in silence thinking for a few moments. _I have to find a way to keep that Masahiro boy away from me today at lunch. I swear if he tries to touch me again I will kill him!_

With that she pushed herself up off the floor and into the bathroom. She discarded her pajamas and jumped into the shower. She had always viewed showers as sort of ritualistic and insisted on taking one whenever she was down or felt like she was going to have a bad day, even if she had just showered a couple of hours ago.

Kagome finished her shower, brushed her teeth, and went to her room to get dressed. Upon inspection of her closet she chose a pair of skin tight black jeans under a thigh high black skirt with white lace, a black see-through long sleeve shirt covered with a black velvet corset and a pair of fingerless gloves. She spread black eyeshadow over her upper lids and lined them with jet black eyeliner, then evened her snow white complexion with loose powder and applied her darkest red lipstick to her lips. Finally she pulled the top half of her recently dyed red hair up into a half bun on the top of her head held in place by a chop stick and leaving loose hair to stick up in random places with the application of hairspray. She pulled on her knee high combat boots that buckled all the way up the side and inspected herself in the mirror.

Smiling oddly at her reflection with satisfaction, she heard her phone ring. Kagome rushed to answer it. "Hello?"

"HEY! It's me! I'm here." The perky voice announced proudly as Kagome pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Ok, I'll be right out." Kagome hung up the phone and changed it to vibrate so she wouldn't get in trouble for having it in class if it rang. Groaning she grabbed her shoulder bag with all of her school books in it, _These damn books are going to kill me, why did I have to take so many academic classes?_ Walking out into the kitchen, Kagome encountered her sister, Tezu. Her bleached blond hair was all disheveled and she was still wearing the clothes she had remembered seeing her in yesterday afternoon. Kagome shoved past her and to the refrigerator.

"Morning to you too Kagome." Tezu said with sarcasm.

"Morning Tezu." Kagome answered half heartedly rolling her eyes and continuing to dig for something to eat.

"Anyway, I was thinking that maybe you could watch the kids for me tonight, Steve has been such an ass lately and I wanted to go see Sayra today. It is Steve's late night at work and he doesn't like me visiting her anymore. Like he can tell me what to do." Tezu sighed and looked up. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah yeah. I will watch the kids." _While you go get your drugs, _she silently added.

"I'm starting to understand why dad never liked Steve... he is SUCH an ass."Tezu mumbled into her coffee mug.

"No, Tezu, dad never liked Steve because he's an American." Kagome stated bluntly as she found an apple and a bottle of water and put them in her school bag.

"Look, I understand why you moved out of your parents house, but if you are going to live here you have to respect him." Tezu stated in defense.

"Hey, I was not disrespecting him! I was just having a conversation with you! I don't care that he is American." Kagome locked eyes with Tezu until Tezu finally looked away.

"Be home directly after school, no delays. I want to be out of here as soon as I get back from picking up the kids." Tezu demanded as she walked down the hall to the kids room to wake them for school.

Kagome nodded and walked out the front door pausing to lock it with her key. She then turned and ran up the hill to where Aika's car was idling. As she ran up to the door she saw Aika singing to some music Kagome didn't recognize. When Aika saw her she reached over and unlocked the passenger door.

"Hey Kagome!" Aika said smiling as Kagome got in the car that was streaming out sounds of religious music. Aika was wearing her cheerleading outfit because it was Friday, game night. Her blond hair was pulled back in a high pony tail and she had light pink eyeshadow and lipgloss on. Her family was from America, some big company investors or something, Kagome hadn't really paid attention when Aika had described the situation to her.

"Hey Aika." Kagome replied with a yawn.

"Are you ok? You seem kind of down." Aika looked at Kagome, her hand on the gearshift, waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine." Kagome insisted with a slight smile.

"Good, because I'm not. Did you finish your chemistry homework? I didn't understand it one bit! Balancing chemical equations is where I stop and run away in horror." Aika giggled as she turned onto the school road. They both lived in the same neighborhood next door to the school. They could walk there in five minutes and some days Kagome would probably prefer to, but a ride was nice today.

"So Kagome, how has your first week at South Lake High been?" Aika glanced at Kagome as they entered the parking lot.

"Different." Kagome answered as she looked around at all the students gathering and talking to each other in groups.

"Different?" Aika glanced at Kagome inquisitively, arching her eyebrow. "Different how?"

"Just different..." Kagome trailed off silently adding, _No one here is like me..._

"Well hey!" Aika smiled. "I heard through the grapevine that a girl from the hurricane is coming here... you know relocating since New Orleans was... well you know, God bless them..."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the religious remark. She was not one for much religion. Not after what the so called "God" had let her suffer through.

"Anyway, it is a girl. She is a senior and I have the privilege of showing her around campus this morning. That is why we are here so early. Want to tag along?" Aika pulled into her parking spot and cut the engine. Opening her door she looked at Kagome. "Well?"

Kagome forced a smile. "Sure... why not." _It's not like I have anywhere else to go till 7:20..._

"By the way Kagome, can I borrow your Chemistry homework? I will have it back to you before the end of class when it is due." Aika asked Kagome in between hellos to other students as they walked up the path to the office.

Kagome grimaced. She hated letting other students borrow her work. "Um... sure... but how about I actually try to explain the process to you so next time you can do your own homework."

Aika turned to her with a frown on her face. For a moment she looked as if she were about to snap at Kagome but her hard visage turned soft again with a smile. "Sure! I'm telling you though, you will only be wasting your time. I want to be a missionary, not a chemist." Aika laughed full-heartedly and continued towards the office. As they neared the office Kagome scanned the crowds. Everyone here was so different. You had your average preps, the jocks, the "gangs" who, try as they might could never scare a small child yet alone a teenager or adult, the rednecks, the averages, and then of course there were the wanna be "punk-goths" who try as they might just were not up to Kagome's standard. The first day she had met them. She had sat with them at lunch, desperately trying to hold a conversation with them about music that they pretended to know but had never truly listened to in their lives. Kagome sighed and entered the office after Aika.

Aika quickly rushed over to the new girl throwing her arms around her in a courteous embrace obstructing Kagome's view of her. "Nice to meet you! Sorry it is under such horrible circumstances. If you need anything just let me know ok?"

Aika rambled on so quickly it reminded Kagome of a thirteen year old girl on the phone with her best friend talking about a new crush. She was sure the girl was feeling a bit uncomfortable and was about to come to her rescue when the girl came to her own.

"Well for starters," the voice came dripping with venom, "you can let go of me."

Aika jumped back startled, revealing a girl Kagome guessed was about a year older that herself. She had long deep brown hair pulled into two pigtails and brown eyes. She was wearing a lime green Care Bears shirt and a rainbow skirt all topped off with rainbow toe socks, combat books that went half way to her knee, and a pair of rainbow gloves. Kagome smiled. As different as they might appear, she knew right away they were the same, but before Kagome could introduce herself the bell rang and Aika spoke up again. "Kagome you should get to class. I have to show her to her first period and then I will be in Chemistry. Explain everything to Mrs. Bohr, please?"

"Sure," Kagome muttered as she suddenly lost interest in what was going on and walked to her first period class, up the same monotonous stairs, past the same monotonous teachers, all wearing the same monotonous outfits. Nothing here seemed to change ever. The same couples stood in the hallway kissing, the same couples stood in the hallway arguing, the same groups stood in the hallway laughing and gossiping about the same couples misfortunes. Did high school ever change? Kagome walked into her first period and took her seat in the desk behind Aika's. As she took out her homework and text book from her backpack she told herself today was going to be different, even if she had to force it to be.

Kagome walked to lunch sighing. Aika was right she was not the brightest person when it came to chemistry. Try as she might she just could not get her to understand how to balance the equations. It was so simple to Kagome, all you had to do was simply balance it... rewrite the equation so that both sides held equal to one another. But try as she might Aika had failed right down to the last attempt.

Algebra two second period had been fun again! Kagome had sat in the back writing in her journal ignoring everything the teacher was saying again. And again the teacher, hell Kagome could not even remember her name she just called her Satan, gave an ass load of homework, over 100 problems. Kagome sighed and vowed she would work on it during lunch. _ Maybe it will keep Masahiro away from me..._

Kagome walked over to her table and looked around. No one was there yet so she took a seat at the end of the table, hoping someone else would sit next to her and Masahiro would be forced to sit elsewhere. Kagome looked to the door eager to catch Aika when she came in and call her over to take the seat. As Aika walked in she turned and looked behind her. Her chatter was inaudible, but it was obvious she was laughing at something. As Kagome continued to watch the new girl walked through the door and Aika pointed over to Kagome at the table. The new girl nodded and started walking towards the table. As she got closer and made it clear she plained to sit a respectful distance away from Kagome to give her her space, Kagome jumped up and ran over to her.

"Ah! Hey! Look I don't know your name but you HAVE to come sit by me! I will explain in a second." Kagome looked around and pulled the girl by her arm over to the seat. As she plopped down in her own seat she watched the new girl eye her suspiciously with a grin on her face before she too sat.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a good explanation. You don't look like one to beg people to sit next to you." The new girl said with a smile.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah you got me there." She picked her bag up from the ground and pulled the apple and the water bottle out of it. "Ok. So there is this guy. And at first I was sort of interested in him ya know?"  
The girl nodded and continued looking at Kagome.

"That is until he started trying to stick his hands down my pants. I mean COME ON! I have only known him for a few days. What does he think I am a slut? His name is Masahiro and he has this lunch, so _you_ sitting by _me_ means you have officially saved my life. Thank you SO much." Kagome rolled her eyes as she bit into her apple.

The girl laughed. "Sounds like fun."

"Tell me about it." Kagome continued eating her apple as the table began to fill with people she knew of but mostly preferred to never talk to. She had classes with most of them. As the last seat was filled she smiled with satisfaction, then looked at the girl. "By the way I'm Kagome. I saw you in the office this morning." She leaned in closer to the girl and whispered in her ear so no one could hear. "Nice snap off at Aika, she can be to much to handle sometimes. Especially in the morning."

"Yeah," The girl paused, "I'm Sango, I just moved here from..."

"New Orleans, I know. Aika has a big mouth." Kagome frowned as she gazed at the door and Masahiro entered. "Don't look now, but I believe we are about to be graced with prince perverts presence."

Masahiro walked over casually saying high to everyone as he made his way to Kagome. "Hey there, babe." He smiled and glanced down at her lap. "Mind making a little room?"

Kagome grimaced. "Um... you _aren't_ sitting on my lap... sorry."

"Come on baby. Don't ya like me?" Masahiro got down on one knee so he was eye level with her. "Just let me sit on your lap, please?" He looked at her with his brown eyes like a puppy dog, letting his shaggy chin-length black hair fall into his face.

"Damn you're persistent." Sango spoke up. "Look she was trying to save you the embarrassment before... she isn't interested in you."

Masahiro drew back stunned by her remark. "I'm sorry and who in the hell are you? You don't know her!"

Sango rose her head poignantly and put her arm around Kagome's shoulder. "I am her girlfriend!"

Masahiro's mouth dropped to the table. "Wha..." He turned to Kagome. "You're a... a... lesbian?"

Kagome grinned ear to ear. "You heard what she said didn't you?"

Masahiro shook his head in disbelief, stood, and walked away sulking.

As soon as he was out of earshot Kagome and Sango burst into laughter with the rest of the table who had obviously caught onto the little charade. "Nice one Sango. Thanks I really owe you big."

Sango laughed as she pulled her back pack from the floor onto the lunch table. Kagome looked at it and began to read the different things written on it with multiple colored sharpies,_"Sango loves Miroku" "Inuyasha loves Kikyo" "Sango and Miroku 4eva" "Cat the other white meat." _ Kagome laughed. She was somehow intrigued with these people she did not know. Sango pulled a frozen water bottle from her bag and placed it back on the floor. She looked at it helplessly as the solid ice loomed terrifyingly before her, or at least that is how she made it seem with the face she made.

"Man... I wanted a piece of ice... Bitch." She whispered with a frown as she threw the bottle at the floor.

Kagome laughed. "Here let me help." She picked up the water bottle and looked at it. "Who is Miroku?"

Sango smiled. "He is my fiance. He is still in Louisiana. But he is going to come down here to be with me."

Kagome continued to look at the water bottle but grinned. "That is so sweet." She paused dramatically. "But I thought you were dating me." Kagome began to smack the water bottle on the edge of the table...

...one smack... the ice begins to crack...

... two smacks... _oh there goes a big chunk..._

...three smacks... _man this thing is getting slippery..._

Sango laughed at Kagome's joke. "No I'm sorry Kagome, I am taken." Then she continued to laugh.

Kagome laughed and lifted her arm to hit the bottle against the table one more time...

... and no smack...

"OOO!!!!" Kagome turned as she saw the bottle fly from her hand and smack Sango in the face.

Kagome looked at Sango desperately. "Are you ok?"

Sango began to laugh behind the hand that was covering her mouth. "Yeah... but I think I am bleeding." She suddenly stopped laughing and became serious. "Oh, here comes an administrator... I hope you don't get in too much trouble."

The tall man walked over to them. His bald head shining in the light. Everyone called him Mr. B. He was the principal. _Great... just what I need a detention or even worse..._

"Excuse me ladies..." He looked from Sango's bleeding lip, to me, to the ice filled water bottle, and shook his head. "No more of that. Thank you." And with that he simply walked away.

Sango and I looked at each other and grinned and I knew then that I had found my best friend.

A/N: Thanks for reading!!!! Please review!!! And if you are visiting me from my friend Magnificent Kaos's story Shackled thanks for stopping by and I hope you enjoyed!!!!!

OH AND AGAIN!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I MUST have reviews to UPDATE!


End file.
